


Только на словах

by Contesina



Category: Bletchley Circle
Genre: F/F, Fandom Kombat 2013, Friendship/Love, Post-Canon, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Contesina/pseuds/Contesina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда память оказывается не такой милосердной, как раньше</p>
            </blockquote>





	Только на словах

Когда-то, еще во время войны, Милли придумала завести дневник, чтобы отмечать в нем мужчин и — реже — женщин. Она иногда со смехом признавалась Джин на перекуре, что с ней явно что-то не так. «Могу прочитать любую карту и составить какое угодно расписание, но чтобы запомнить, как зовут того парня, с которым крутила любовь целых две недели — да никогда!» Ей, впрочем, не сильно и хотелось запоминать: они все были в Лондоне проездом, отправлялись на войну и редко возвращались с нее, и заводить поминальный список в блокноте — не лучший способ поднять себе настроение. Но ум требовал порядка: так и за пределами Блетчли ей казалось, что мир не рушится.

Она придумала выход и начала записывать их под именами и кличками, избегая фамилий. Перси значился под прозвищем Озерный, потому что перевернул на нее кувшин с водой («а не потому, что был как рыцарь Ланселот!» — записала она на полях). Бен получил кличку Часовщик, он все время поглядывал на отцовские часы; Фредерика она записала Морковкой, потому что он рассказывал ей об отцовской ферме, а Рори навсегда остался для нее Греком. Он учился в Оксфорде и собирался заниматься античностью. Трое из них не дожили до конца войны, и еще многие, многие другие.

Зато большинство женщин из ее списка были живы, и Милли этому радовалась. Их было меньше, они работали в тылу, хотя и там иногда погибали. Темноволосая Изабелла происходила из страшно знатной семьи, и была Королевой; из чувства противоречия Милли прозвала следующую, полненькую блондинку Тэсси Золушкой. Тэсси потом погибла при бомбежке, и Милли долго плакала. А еще была Сара Золотая Иголка, которая замечательно шила. Сару эвакуировали, и она больше не вернулась в Лондон, но сшитое ею ситцевое платье Милли носила десять лет.

Она продолжала список после войны, скорее по привычке. Приятных кличек стало меньше, попадались Вонючки, Плевательницы и Старые Тыквы. То ли на войне чувствовалось острее, то ли приличные парни с нее не вернулись, порой угрюмо думала Милли. Память на лица и имена любовников и любовниц стала лучше, хотя запоминать уже не хотелось. Хотелось вернуться в те времена, когда она знала, что делает нужное и важное. И однажды шанс снова представился.

Они быстро нашли общий язык, словно никогда не расставались, они снова работали как единый механизм. Сьюзан искала совпадения и считала вероятности, Милли связывала их на карте, Люси вспоминала и сопоставляла детали, Джин, раньше ими руководившая, приносила секретные папки и снова заботилась о них. Это завораживало, и Милли потеряла голову.

Она помнила, какой юной и неопытной девчонкой была Люси там, в Блетчли, и тогда Милли смотрела на нее как на младшую сестренку. Тогда ее хотелось накормить, расчесать, заплести бантики в косичку, погладить по плечу. Милли делала все это и исчезала на встречу с очередной мимолетной любовью, когда смена заканчивалась, а потом возвращалась и подбадривала Люси, застывшую над новой схемой. Она всегда смешно шевелила пальцами, когда вспоминала, и Милли могла смотреть на это часами.

Когда Люси первый раз пришла с синяком на скуле, Милли почувствовала, что может убить. Она не видела ее мужа, но представляла, как заносит руку с ножом над этим мерзавцем, и тот лежит на полу в луже крови, и больше никогда не посмеет ударить Люси. Она могла бы отнести это снова на счет сестринского чувства, но Милли умела быть честной с собой. Ей хотелось убить мужа Люси не только для того, чтобы избавить ее от ошибочного брака, но и чтобы освободить место для себя.

Она думала над этим несколько ночей, дымя одну сигарету за другой. По утрам в комнате стоял густой запах табака, Милли не высыпалась и на их встречах смотрела на Люси чаще, чем следовало. Ее спасало, что в человеческих отношениях та не разбиралась, Люси могла запомнить взгляды и их продолжительность, но объяснить — нет. Для этого ей пришлось бы обратиться к Сьюзан.

Мили спрашивала себя, а стоит ли это желание их дружбы. Она не обманывалась, ее романы редко длились дольше трех-четырех месяцев, такова ее природа, и Милли с этим смирилась. Острое желание утихало, а потом парень или девушка исчезали, или Милли уходила сама, и для нее это было в порядке вещей. Дружба с Люси, пусть даже с перерывами, длилась почти всю жизнь. Время до войны Милли жизнью не считала. И если Люси согласится, то скоро пожалеет, когда все закончится. А если откажется, то перестанет ей доверять.

Милли всегда была честна с собой, и она честно решила себя обмануть. В доме обязательно найдется бутылка виски на черный день, это она знала точно. Дневник оказалось обмануть сложнее, но и тут она нашла выход: занесла туда Люси под прозвищем Несбывшаяся, и подробно описала их роман. Утром на трезвую голову Милли перечитала запись и осталась довольна. Роман получился именно таким, как бы ей хотелось, и у нее осталась подруга. Милли даже подумала, что написала не хуже, чем авторы дешевых любовных историй, что продавались в киосках на каждом углу, и на обложке которых неизменно блестела глазами очередная влюбленная сиротка. Только этот книжный роман должен был излечить ее, а не дать повод помечтать.

Ее влюбленность в Люси не закончилась тем же утром. Милли снова признавалась себе, что еще пару месяцев ей было мучительно больно, а мужа Люси все так же хотелось убить. Но она перечитывала дневник каждый вечер перед сном, и придуманные воспоминания делали переживания легче.

— Ты можешь заплести мне косу? — спросила Люси извиняющимся тоном однажды вечером, еще через полгода, когда ей снова пришлось сбежать от мужа. — Кажется, он вывихнул мне запястье.

— Конечно, — ответила Милли и легко пробежалась пальцами по ее волосам. Она взяла расческу и на секунду прижалась щекой к щеке Люси, и зеркало отразило их, стоящих так близко. На сердце у нее было спокойно. — Когда-нибудь я его убью.


End file.
